


Operation Fluffy

by lesbionics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Swan Queen - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbionics/pseuds/lesbionics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by anon on tumblr: "regina's tryin to find the perfect nickname for emma"<br/>It takes a while but eventually she figures out what she wants to call her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill with the disclaimers: not mine, entertainment only etc

It had been a couple of weeks since their first kiss and they were officially and publicly dating now but neither of them had said the g-word yet, considering the other one as her girlfriend, yeah, but saying it out loud they just weren’t quite ready for yet.

One morning as they were having breakfast at Granny’s Regina was overwhelmed by a surge of feelings when she noticed Emma had some whipped cream on her nose and decided to voice her affections in some way. “Honey, you have some whipped cream…” She said and touched her own nose.

With narrowed eyebrows Emma frowned at her. “What?”

“There’s some whipped cream on your nose.” Regina repeated, assuming Emma had been lost in thought and hadn’t heard her.

“Got that.” Emma said and wiped the white spot off with the back of her hand, “the other part.”

“Oh… right. Too soon?” Regina knew that just because she was ready for cutesy nicknames didn’t mean Emma had to be.

With a smile Emma shook her head. “Nope, but surely you can come up with something more original than ‘honey’, your majesty.” Noticing David walking in to pick her up for work, she got up, leaned over to give Regina a quick kiss and then left with him.

All morning Regina kept getting distracted from her work by what Emma had said to her. And she was right, honey really was the most unoriginal thing she could have called her. It hadn’t taken long until she’d started a list with a ‘maybe’ and a ‘no’ column. So far she had ‘sugar’, ‘hotstuff’ and ‘frustrating woman I’m hopelessly in love with’ in the maybe column while the no one was filled with the likes of ‘sweetie’, ‘pumpkin’, ‘baby’, ‘leather lover’, ‘swannequin’ and whatever completely unoriginal or absolutely ridiculous names she’d come up with. Of course the ones in the maybe column weren’t much better and not even serious options.

As lunch rolled around and Emma dropped by with food, she was determined to at least give it a shot again and she got up to greet her with a quick kiss. “Hey gorgeous.”

“Hey yourself.” Emma smiled at her. “Better. But still needs work. I wouldn’t object to being called gorgeous from time to time though.”

Proud of herself for having thought of that, Regina made a mental note to add a definitely column and put that one on it. The rest of their meal was spent with catching each other up on some of the more eventful things of their morning and then Emma had to leave before they even were done eating because Emma got a call about a shoplifter at the convenience store.

That night after dinner they were watching a movie with Henry and one of the characters called their significant other ‘my little pineapple’ and Regina raised a questioning eyebrow towards Emma who just laughed and shook her head. “Don’t even bother trying that one.”

“Trying what?” Henry asked curiously.

“Your mother is being difficult and wants me to call her something more original than ‘honey’.” Regina explained. “Apparently ‘my little pineapple’ isn’t an option either.”

That made Henry laugh. “Can’t say I blame her. What about Fluffy?”

“Seriously kid? I wouldn’t even name a dog Fluffy. You need to work on your nickname game even more than Regina if you ever want a relationship.” Emma shook her head in disbelief over his suggestion. “Just think of it like coming up with a name for an operation.”

Henry cringed when he thought about it that way. “Operation Fluffy… yeah… no. I see what you mean.” He wasn’t quite sure he understood, but Emma was right, he did have to work on that.

Unfortunately for Emma and Regina, Henry made the mistake of telling Snow and David all about it and soon the whole town was privy to Operation Fluffy which had become the official codename for Regina’s quest. And of course neither of them could have a conversation with anybody without them offering suggestions.

As the weeks went by the excitement about it died down and the suggestions only came every now and then. Regina was still trying out nicknames and while she wasn’t bothering with the actual lists anymore, by now she had several on the definitely column in her head, ‘girlfriend’ now being one of the words they used to describe each other.

Several months later the town had gotten used to them calling each other all kinds of cute and funny names and no one bothered to make suggestions anymore since nothing ever stuck anyway.

During another breakfast at Granny’s Emma managed to get whipped cream on her nose again and Regina smiled at her full of love, remembering the first time she had decided to call her something other than any of the variations of her name she’d called her up to that point. Once again she was overcome with feelings. “I finally figured out what I want to call you for the rest of my life.” She said and leaned over to kiss the whipped cream off her nose.

Surprised about that Emma looked over at her. “Oh yeah?” Since they were changing nicknames for each other more frequently than underwear she hadn’t even considered that Regina was still looking for the perfect one. “What’s that?”

With a big smile Regina reached out to take Emma’s hand into her own and softly kissed her palm before looking deep into her eyes. “Wife.”


End file.
